The Hopkins Population Center's Information Core supports associates' research by providing timely and efficient access to a wide range of print and electronic reference materials and by disseminating associates' research results. The Core's traditional task has been to provide access to printed materials, primarily books, journals and working papers. The centerpiece of this task has been, and remains, the impressive Hopkins Population Center Collection, with over 16,000 books, over 200 serials, and a substantial number of working papers, dissertations and other paper documents. Rapidly evolving technology is fundamentally changing the way information is accessed, however, so a number of new electronic tasks have now been added to the traditional one. Examples of these new tasks are providing access to the vast amounts of information available on the World Wide Web (WWW), electronic publication of associates' research through the Core's home page, and desktop access to online bibliographies and databases.